


Home

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Daemon Overwatch AU [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Touching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rodent lets out a squeak of joy, racing down the length of his arm only to settle upon his sleeve as ‘Hog offers her the golden, plain ring. She stuffs her small, fragile head into it, letting it settle upon her neck and shoulders like a thick collar before racing back up the length of the large man’s arm. “Mine, it’s mine.” She declares, chattering in his ear fondly before curling up atop his shoulder and tucking her long tail along her belly. ‘Hog is surprised that she hasn’t accidently blown it off yet, especially after the initial blast that spurred the Junkers into existence. </p><p>Daemon Overwatch au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeehhhh. I don't really know about this drabble. I'm going to tentatively call it done for now.  
> D':  
> Unbeta'ed

Junkrat had only acquired that nasty little nickname thanks to his feisty little daemon. She’s currently roaming around on his jacket, clicking her teeth in his ears as she searches about desperately. She’s like Jamie in a way, overactive, frantic, manic. Daemon’s almost always shared a common characteristic of their other half.

“It’s gone, gone, _gone_!” She chirps, tail lashing out and tiny paws scrubbing at ‘Hog’s helmet, scratching needily for attention. The man sighs, the sound echoing oddly in his cleverly shaped mask.

“What’s gone?” He finally asks, listens to the rat’s paws pause and zones in on her angry chattering. “Reya, what’s gone?”

The rodent scrubs at her face, her tattered left ear flickering as she claws at the soot staining normally white fur. “Necklace, mine, mine - gone!” She hisses, hopping atop ‘Hog’s collar, tugging at the jacket as if it would reveal her prize. Beady black eyes stare hopefully into the mask as the large beast of a man heaves a larger, louder sigh. “Did you _steal_ it?” Reya asks hopefully, leaning closer and stretching her body out as her nose ghosts over his ear, sending a shock of something very alive coursing through his skin.

He still wasn’t used to touching her, even if they’d been together so long. It breathed life into him every time, _every_ touch. It made him gasp under that mask and it made Jamie giggle and yowl in excitement.

“It was mine to begin with,” He grunts, hands coming together as two meaty fingers pluck a thick ring from his middle finger. It wasn’t often that rings fit his finger size, and he’d rather hold onto the ring for himself, but he could never deny Reya.

The rodent lets out a squeak of joy, racing down the length of his arm only to settle upon his sleeve as ‘Hog offers her the golden, plain ring. She stuffs her small, fragile head into it, letting it settle upon her neck and shoulders like a thick collar before racing back up the length of the large man’s arm. “Mine, it’s mine.” She declares, chattering in his ear fondly before curling up atop his shoulder and tucking her long tail along her belly. ‘Hog is surprised that she hasn’t accidently blown it off yet, especially after the initial blast that spurred the Junkers into existence.

“Sure,” He starts, leaning back against the wall and letting his eyes survey the sand around them for threats. “Yours,” ‘Hog finishes with a grumpy shake of his head.

Eventually, he searches about for his own daemon, feeling her presence near, but unable to see her.  Then, he hears Jamie’s unique laughter blossom up from one of the junk piles he was currently raiding.

One man’s trash was apparently this junker’s treasure.

Unable to help himself, unable to stay still, ‘Hog begins to walk towards the sound of the laughter. “What’d the cat drag in?” He asks, voice gravely and wobbly, distorted by his mask. Junkrat pauses, turning towards him with wide and excited eyes.

“Ah - perfect little things. Enough to make a banker go mad!” He gestures wildly towards a collection of scrap, and ‘Hog looks at it silently. Jamie growls, his peg stomping into the ground as he goes about explaining the importance of it all. Most of it goes over ‘Hog’s head, but he gets the general gist. Jamie would make big things go _boom_ in only a few days time. ‘Hog was just the bodyguard, he didn’t get paid to mess around with explosives. He had all his fingers and intended on keeping it that way.

Abruptly, Junkrat stops mid-sentence, turning to stare at ‘Hog like he was on fire. “Aye, would you look at that!” He points at his daemon nestled against his bodyguard’s collar, “Reya using you for a comforter on the clock now? That pissin’ rat!”

“Says you,” Reya snaps, snuggling closer before her dark eyes begin searching about for Roadhog’s daemon. She stands on her hind legs, pressing paws against ‘Hog’s neck like he was her own personal jungle gym. It sends all sorts of sparks through him, dysfunctional adoration zipping up and down his soul. Even Junkrat stops his muttering as Reya hops onto the latches of the mask, using them as leverage as she clambers up atop ‘Hog’s silver hair, tail curling about the hair bun while she sniffs at the air.

‘Hog’s daemon finally makes herself known, rising from the shadows of nearby junk and finally stepping out into the blazing sun overhead. Her tusks are roughened with age and use, one dull, the other shattered and deadly. Her ears are fuzzy and tattered, eyes still expressive as she lumbers about. She’s large, just like her other half. Fur adorns her body from tail tip to hoofs, thick and dark, probably roasting under all the heat. She never complained about it, merely sat in the shade and rolled in the sand to keep herself from melting down.

‘Hog watches while his large, terrifying daemon lumbers towards Junkrat expectantly. She’s nearly as silent as ‘Hog is most of the time, a short temper and a fierce bite that could snap a man’s arm into half.

“What’cha want, huh? A scratch behind the ol’ ears?” Jamie asks with a wide smile, waiting until ‘Hog’s daemon grunts and steps closer, before reaching down. He looks at ‘Hog, silently asking for permission as if _his_ daemon wasn’t currently curled up on the man’s head. The large man gives him a simple nod, and Roadhog tries to suppress the whole body shudder that tingles through him as Jamie’s sooty fingers twine through the coarse fur on the boar’s back. “You’re a pretty thing, ain’t ya? Man, Reya would love to be as big and as bad as you!” He croons, pulling his organic hand away and instead scratching at his shoulder.

The boar grunts again and turns about to search the junk, nosing it carefully before she grunted, “This is good junk.”

Jamie coos happily, doing a little dance in the sand as he nods in agreement. “Fucking A’ it is!” He nods, “See, ‘Hog? Shoes got the right idea.”

It still sounds strange coming from Jamie’s lips. _Shoes_. She’d gotten the name because she used to gnaw on boots as her tusks were budding. The boar would still demolish a good pair of boots on occasion, chomping down dusty leather and laces like it was a buffet and not a dead junker’s boot. She had a steel trap for a stomach, bubbling with fresh acid and fire, ‘Hog imagines.

‘Hog hasn’t decided if he hates it or loves it coming from Junkrat’s lips. A little of both maybe. A bit bitter, a bit sweet. He still freezes in the moments of intimacy they share, when Jamie utters out a single word - something he’s not used to hearing outside of his head.

 _Mako_.

He doesn’t regret telling Jamie it, though, no matter how uncomfortable it may be for now. Junkrat only reserves his real name for the most special of occasions, and for that, ‘Hog was grateful.

Before he can think too hard about it, Reya tenses atop his head, standing tall on her hind legs and chirping in an alert. “I hear something - engine! Engine!” She chirps,  tail swishing about as ‘Hog holds up his palm. She hops atop it, and Junkrat is already reaching for his weapon as the bodyguard deposits the rodent safely onto his companion's shoulder. Reya curls her tiny claws into Jamie’s explosive belt, managing to hold onto him at all times despite the bone-shaking explosions he flew through like a kid in a candy store.

“After my junk are ya?!” The slighter man howls, barely flinching as a bullet whizzes past his head.

Shoe grunts, already tearing off into the junk and waiting for prey to appear closer. Hell hath no fury like a full-grown, wild boar’s anger. Roadhog hefts up his hook and his weapon, preparing himself for another battle, feels the blood pumping through his veins as Junkrat hops onto some of the larger scraps, using it as leverage as a click of the trigger sends a homemade bomb soaring into the air.

The explosion knocks a man off his bike, and Roadhog makes a note to strip it for spare parts later. He comes looming into the battle like an unstoppable force, his mask hiding the wide grin that split over his scarred features as he hears Jamie howling into the dusty sky. He just imagines Reya chattering in his ear victoriously, tail curled about herself and little nose pressed into Jamie’s neck.

Roadhog grunts as bullets graze past him, feeling his blood start to boil and rage thicken.

This wasn’t the life he’d always planned for himself.

On the run, on the outskirts of living.

But he’d gotten used to it.

This was _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEHHHH. I still dunno. I feel like this one wasn't as strong as a drabble lmao. Sorry guys ;__;  
> I'm still trying to figure out the characters and such. I'll get better though, promise.
> 
> Here's a photo the wild boar I based Shoe off of; http://assets.fwi.co.uk/7308248-wild-boar-rex.jpg (They are terrifying).
> 
> Anyways! Hope you liked it. *hides*


End file.
